


Тайна во тьме

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Павел и Джеймс останавливаются на привал в лесу после разрушения корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> mid-Beyond, спойлеры к фильму.

Тьма сгущалась над затерянной где-то в глубине неизвестной туманности планетой. Вдалеке последними огнями пожара догорал разбившийся космический корабль. По лесу, оглядываясь на него, шли два человека. На небе холодно сияли незнакомые звёзды.  
  
— Всё, Чехов, привал, — скомандовал старший из них.  
  
— Но, капитан...  
  
— Никаких «но». Выполнять приказ. Мы всё равно ничего не видим в этих потёмках. Если кто-то из нас вдруг случайно грохнется в яму или из-за тех вон деревьев выскочит какой-нибудь голодный зверь, всё будет очень плохо.  
  
— Хуже, чем сейчас?  
  
— Хуже, чем сейчас. Представь себе, Чехов, — голос Кирка вдруг сделался тихим, имитируя тот, которым обычно рассказывают страшилки. — Твой капитан, который только что шёл впереди, вдруг куда-то пропал, и ты остался один. В тёмном-претёмном лесу. А, Чехов? — он похлопал энсина по плечу. Храбрился, не пытаясь не подавать виду, что ему было тяжело сейчас даже улыбаться. — Так что нет. Сидим здесь до наступления рассветных сумерек. Как только хоть что-то станет видно, сразу же продолжим путь. Мне тоже жутко от того, что Кролл может сделать с нашими, пока мы здесь.  
  
— Есть, — вздохнул Чехов и опустился на землю. Кирк сел рядом. — Капитан?  
  
— Да, энсин?  
  
— Нам бы костёр, капитан.  
  
— Нет. Себя мы видим хорошо, вещей у нас нет, а огонь может привлечь лазутчиков Кролла. Не дёргайтесь, энсин. Всё самое плохое уже случилось. Дальше будет лучше, — Кирк вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль, на обречённую агонию «Энтерпрайз», думая, что зря повёл сюда и её, и команду.  
  
— Капитан, — Чехов будто прочитал его мысли. — Вы всё сделали правильно.  
  
— Спасибо, Чехов. И давай, спи уже, — похоже, Кирк не горел желанием продолжать разговор. Что ж, его можно было понять.  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
Глаза Чехова медленно закрывались. Слух при этом значительно обострился. Павел слышал все шумы, каждое стрекотание, каждый писк. Или ему так казалось.  
  
Где-то вдалеке послышались шаги. Он открыл глаза и обернулся. Никого. Кирк обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
— Что такое, Чехов?  
  
— Ничего, капитан. Мне показалось.  
  
— Успокойся. Бугимена сегодня не предвидится.  
  
— В Ленинграде по ночам приходят не бугимены, капитан, а серые волки.  
  
— И волк тоже не придёт. Спи уже. Тебе вторую половину ночи дежурить.  
  
— Хорошо, — энсин вновь свесил голову и стал тихонько напевать по-русски: «Баю-баюшки-баю, не ложи-ся на кра-ю...», чтобы заглушить вымышленный топот в ушах.  
  
Джеймс вполне понимал Чехова. Парню ещё не было и двадцати пяти. Он встретил сегодня смерть, когда «Рой» разрушил их корабль, — и не отступил перед её лицом. Но это было днём. А здесь, в лесу, ночью, несмотря на то что у них всё ещё были фазеры, на него обрушилось послевкусие. Заглушенные стрессом эмоции вырывались наружу.  
  
Джеймс помнил это ощущение. Он его испытывал не в первый раз и потому мог ему сопротивляться. С медленной смертью от радиации ничего не могло сравниться. С пробуждением после неё — тем более.  
Он пошёл на это, чтобы уберечь команду от этих чувств. Но сбежать от судьбы, похоже, не удалось.  
  
Чехов по-прежнему не засыпал. Боялся. И сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Разве что... Вытеснить одну первобытную эмоцию другой. Вселить уверенность. Ох, будь они на корабле, в цивилизованной обстановке, будь рядом привлекательная орионка — как же всё оказалось бы просто. Но здесь не было никого, кроме него самого. Это делало задачу невероятно сложной. Но он должен был хотя бы попробовать.  
  
Он придвинулся к энсину. Аккуратно взял его за обе ладони и притянул к себе. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Робко спросил:  
  
— Капитан?  
  
— Молчи, Чехов.  
  
Они встретились взглядами. В глазах Кирка читалось — он тоже боялся. Он тоже ждал эту опасность. В этом была самая страшная загадка всегда уверенного капитана, отказавшегося проходить Кобаяши Мару по правилам — потому что не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии. Он тоже боялся. Что не сможет выиграть — в этот раз. Но боролся с этим.  
  
— Павел. Расслабься. Прошу тебя. Приказываю.  
  
Кирк поднял Чехова, усаживая к себе на колени. Он смотрел на него, растерянного, не понимавшего, что делает капитан, но по-прежнему пытавшегося держаться, не проявлять этих эмоций. Да, успокоение здесь точно требовалось.  
  
Он взъерошил волосы на голове у энсина. Дыхание у обоих начало учащаться. Затем, обняв под руки, прижал к себе, гладя по голове. Странно это было. Они оба боялись. Ни один бы в этом не сознался позже. Это была тайна. Их общая тайна.  
  
Слегка отодвинув вцепившегося в него Чехова, Кирк расстегнул молнию его формы, приспустил штаны и бельё. Подняв майку, прошептал извиняющимся тоном:  
  
— Если кто-то и вправду захочет нас съесть, одеваться придётся быстро.  
  
Времени терять было нельзя. Дыша в ухо склонившемуся над ним Чехову, Кирк взял его член и начал мерно двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Постепенно плоть твердела, и в тот момент, когда Павел полностью принял тот факт, что ему дрочит капитан, Кирк, обхватив его член  кулаком, резко ускорил движения.  
  
Ласкают пускай орионки на корабле. Пусть о них и думает сейчас. А у него другая задача.  
  
Выброс адреналина и обстановка вокруг сделали своё дело. На некоторое время Чехов полностью забылся. Сердцебиение его резко участилось, лоб покрылся испариной, дыхание стало глубоким и отрывистым. Ноги сжались, стиснув колени Кирка, и сперма брызнула на обнажённый живот.  
  
— Легче? — спросил Кирк, тщательно собирая вязкую жидкость руками, а затем стряхивая на траву.  
  
— Да. Только... Только мне, похоже, и вправду пора спать, — Чехов сам заправился и привёл форму в порядок. — Не возражаете?..  
  
— Устраивайся, как будет удобно. И будь добр, Павел, перейди на «ты».  
  
— Да, капитан, — ложась головой на колени Кирку, ответил ему Чехов. Тот обнял его за шею.  
  
Павел был рядом со своим капитаном. Он был в безопасности. И ему очень хотелось спать.  
  
Поворочавшись чуть-чуть, Чехов действительно уснул. Кирк желание, если оно и было, волевым усилием подавил. Должность накладывала свой отпечаток. Ему нужно было возвращаться к своей одиночной вахте.  
  
Ночь только начиналась.


End file.
